Vehicles are often used in environments in which surfaces of the vehicles are at least partly covered with a foreign substance. For example, a logging truck may be used in a wet environment where mud splatters onto the fenders and other surfaces of the vehicle. As another example, a tractor trailer rig may be used in a cold, wet environment in which snow and/or ice can collect on the bumper or grill of the moving vehicle.
For many surfaces, the accumulation of foreign substance is simply an aesthetic and/or aerodynamic performance issue. Problems can arise, however, when foreign substances accumulate on lighting surfaces of a vehicle. For the purposes of this application, the term “lighting surface” refers to a surface, typically transparent or translucent, of a light bulb, lens, or the like that is exposed to the elements and through which light shines. Foreign substances on lighting surfaces can prevent light from passing through the lighting surface.
Cleaning systems for removing foreign substances from lighting surfaces are known; these systems may be mechanical (wipers) or employ pressurized fluids such as air and/or liquids. The present invention relates to cleaning systems for removing foreign substances from lighting surfaces that employ a stream of pressurized fluid to remove foreign substances from lighting surfaces.
While the principles of the present invention may be applied to any vehicle, the present invention is of particular significance in the context of a vehicle that employs an air brake system. As is well-known, a vehicle having an air brake system typically employs an air compressor, air brake assemblies at each wheel, and a tank of pressurized air arranged adjacent to each air brake assembly. Conduits carry pressurized air from the compressor to the air tanks. When the brakes are applied, the pressurized air stored in the tanks actuates the air brake assemblies. While the pressurized air within the air brake system is suitable for use in a cleaning system for removing foreign substances from lighting surfaces, clearly the operation of the air brake system cannot be adversely affected.
The need thus exists for cleaning systems and methods for removing foreign substances from lighting surfaces of a vehicle that employ pressurized air from the air brake system of the vehicle without adversely affecting the operation of the air brake system.